


Make Me

by Yukio



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anger, Language, M/M, Making Up, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukio/pseuds/Yukio
Summary: Inuyasha is an ass to Kouga and the wolf chief needs to find out what made Inuyasha so angry with him.This work is an additional story to The Canine Truth fanfiction and it takes place some time after Inuyasha and Kouga become mates.
Relationships: InuYasha/Kouga (InuYasha)
Kudos: 78





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Chercherin, who inspired this story and is the author of the picture at the end, and to Inukouga for checking my grammar <3

Kouga took a deep breath and rolled over in his soft bed of furs. With his eyes still closed, he reached out in search for a warm body next to him, finding only emptiness. That woke Kouga up effectively. He lifted his head and looked around the bedchamber, but there was no one with him.

“Damn,” he cursed and crawled out of the bed. Dressing up, he thought about where his mate could have gone. Since Inuyasha hadn’t gone to bed with Kouga the previous night, the wolf chief dared to hope for some private time with his mate in the morning, but obviously it was not going to happen.

However, he wasn’t worried. As the second alpha, Inuyasha actively participated in the life of the tribe and maybe something had come up that he was taking care of at the moment. Kouga didn’t believe that his mate had taken off as he used to when the wolves’ company started being too much for him, especially because Inuyasha never left without saying so to Kouga, therefore the wolf chief was convinced that his mate was somewhere close.

He left his chambers and went to search for Inuyasha. The smells in the air led him out of the wolf’s den. There, on the tree nearest to the entrance of the cave, a silver-haired figure in a red kimono was sleeping.

“Hey!” Kouga called, and the dog half-demon stirred. He opened his golden eyes and looked at the wolf chief standing under the tree and staring at him questioningly.

“Yeah?” Inuyasha asked sleepily.

“What are you doing there?”

“Sleeping,” the hanyou said and closed his eyes again.

Kouga gazed at him in surprise. “Have you slept there the whole night?” he asked.

“Yep.”

“Why? You have a totally comfortable bed inside,” the wolf demon pointed out.

“I wanted to be here,” Inuyasha said and rubbed his eyes with his hand. He looked at Kouga again.

“Why don’t you come down? I hoped for nice morning activities…” the wolf chief said and grinned at his mate.

Inuyasha didn’t smile back. “It’s your problem, not mine,” he said as if it didn’t bother him at all.

Kouga stared at his mate in disbelief. Inuyasha hardly ever turned him down and definitely not in such a harsh way. “Fine, whatever,” he said, frowning. The hanyou was acting weird and the wolf demon really didn’t understand what his problem was. Maybe he just needed his space.

Inuyasha flicked his ear and gave Kouga a lazy look. “Something more?”

“Yeah,” Kouga said, his voice all business now. “I’m summoning the council of elders.”

“What does it have to do with me?” the half-demon asked and yawned.

“You’re the second alpha. Your attendance is required, of course,” the wolf chief said, wondering what brought that question. Inuyasha always attended the council of elders unless he was busy or gone.

“Hmmmm…” the hanyou drawled. “What if I don’t want to come? Will you make me?”

Kouga raised an eyebrow. “Don’t piss me off, mutt.”

“Or what, fleabag?”

The wolf chief glared, already imagining himself punching the dog in the face, but he really didn’t want to start the day with a brawl.

“I don’t have time for this,” he growled, turned around and returned to the cave.

*

Despite his previous words, Inuyasha arrived to the council meeting right on time and he didn’t try to be a pain in the ass. He participated in the discussion actively and came up with very good suggestions to increase the prosperity of the tribe even more. Only one thing was getting on Kouga’s nerves. Inuyasha barely looked at him and reacted to his words only when he was addressed directly. Otherwise, he ignored his mate completely.

“What was that?” Kouga asked when the meeting was finally over and he caught up with the hanyou outside the cave.

“What do you mean?” Inuyasha looked absolutely unimpressed by the wolf’s grumpiness.

“The way you treated me during the council. You acted as though I wasn’t even there.”

“Oh… Were you?” the half-demon made an innocent face.

“Stop it, Inuyasha. You can’t treat me like that in front of other wolves.”

“Says who?”

“I told you before we mated.”

“Riiiiiiight,” Inuyasha drawled. “It was long ago. I might have forgotten,” he said, looking Kouga right in the eyes, and the wolf could see defiance in them. 

Kouga lifted his upper lip and showed his fangs, growling quietly. “This is not a game, mutt. Don’t do it again.”

Inuyasha smirked. “Make me,” he said, turning around swiftly and jumping on the nearest tree. Before Kouga recovered from his shock, he was long gone.

*

Kouga had enough and he was rather glad that Inuyasha was out of his sight at the moment. He had no idea what the hell got into the mutt, but he was in no mood trying to find out. He needed some time to cool down and then they could talk. If Inuyasha didn’t behave like an A-class asshole again, of course.

In order to calm down, Kouga busied himself with ordinary stuff, keeping the tribe content and safe. He listened to the reports from the borders of their territories, but there was nothing out of ordinary.

“Okay. I’m going for a hunt.”

“Do you want me to call the hunters?” Ginta asked him.

“No, I need some alone time,” Kouga said.

“Is something going on? Where’s Inuyasha?”

“Who knows?” Kouga growled. He really didn’t want to think about his mate right now. “See you later,” he said before Ginta could ask any more unnecessary questions and sprinted into the forest.

He didn’t get too far when he caught Inuyasha’s scent. He looked around and, indeed, Inuyasha was there, standing on a branch in a treetop.

“Where are you going?” the hanyou asked.

“Hunting,” Kouga said dryly.

“Alone?” Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

“Why? Wanna join me?” Kouga didn’t mean it as an actual question, but when the hanyou made a thoughtful face, the wolf chief was curious what his mate would decide to do.

In the end, Inuyasha shrugged. “Sure. I don’t want the tribe to starve,” he said and jumped down from the tree.

“Where the hell is that coming from!?” Kouga cried indignantly. He was far from being the piss poor hunter that the half-demon had just implied he was. Damn it, he was a _great_ hunter! And Inuyasha fucking _knew_ it!

“Just thinking. When was the last time you were the lucky hunter?” the hanyou asked provocatively.

“Fuck, Inuyasha, you know yourself that being a good hunter doesn’t mean to be the one to do the killing, but to be able to cooperate and to emerge victorious as a group.”

“Whatever,” Inuyasha said dismissively, turning away from Kouga.

The wolf chief had enough. He wanted an explanation and he wanted it now.

He grabbed Inuyasha’s arm and turned him around. “Damn, mutt, what’s crawled up your ass? Obviously not me, because you wouldn’t be so irritating.”

“Keh!” Inuyasha snorted and freed his arm from Kouga’s grip. “Don’t be so full of yourself. The only one irritating here is you.”

“What the hell? What have I ever done to you?”

“Why don’t you try to ask yourself?”

Both canines started growling in each other’s face, infuriated, their fangs bared and hands clenched in fists.

“I’m asking you, so open your damn mouth finally and spill what the fuck is goin’ on with you,” Kouga snapped in the end.

Inuyasha’s eyes narrowed. “You sure got a way to ask, stupid wolf. If you wanna know so badly, why don’t you make me?”

“Gladly!”

Kouga’s fist shot out and collided with Inuyasha’s cheek. The hanyou groaned; the hit sent him backwards. He growled and pounced on the wolf chief.

They fought like two feral animals, punching, kicking and even biting. They owed each other nothing; each hit was returned, each scratch and each bite leaving a deep, bleeding mark on their bodies. Their anger and frustration were the fuel for their ferocity.

They didn’t stop even when they ended up on the ground in a growling knot of arms and legs. They both wanted to hurt, to inflict pain, to show the other the severity of their irritation. They were rolling in the grass, neither of them wanting to be the one on his back, and this way they got close to the edge of a low cliff. Too caught up in their fight, they didn’t even notice the danger until it was too late.

The fall was short and still enough to make Kouga’s stomach twist. Inuyasha’s body was separated from his and the wolf chief could see his mate hit the surface of the river flowing under the cliff only a second before the water accepted him in its cool embrace as well; he didn’t even have time to take a breath. The momentum of his fall sent him right to the bottom and Kouga felt his tail and butt touch the stones before he started rising to the surface.

He broke the water, needy for air. Taking a deep breath, he looked around quickly to locate his mate. Relief flooded him when he saw Inuyasha just a little further away.

“Fuck,” the hanyou cursed, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to get the water from his eyes, and started swimming to the bank. Kouga followed him.

Both demonic canines emerged from the river. Inuyasha crouched and, supporting his weight on his hands and feet, he started shaking like a dog. Kouga watched him for a moment. Inuyasha’s face was scratched and blood was dripping from under the sleeve of his fire-rat robe. Kouga didn’t have it much better. His body still hurt from his mate’s punches, many bruises covered his body and there were bleeding bite marks and scratches on his arms, too. He sighed and shook as well, but unlike Inuyasha, he remained standing.

The half-demon lifted his hand, hiding behind the wide sleeve of his robe and protecting himself from the unwanted shower. “Damn you, Kouga,” he growled, but his voice was void of the poison from before. It sounded tired and unhappy this time.

Kouga looked at the hanyou. “What? You’re wet, anyway,” he said indifferently.

“You’re a dick.”

“I just have enough of your shit. You’ve been an asshole since the morning for no reason. It’s my turn to be one.”

Inuyasha looked at the wolf demon as though he was thinking about his words, but it didn’t take long and his golden eyes narrowed and teeth bared.

“Fuck you!” he barked. “You’re a moron! A fucking bastard! You think you’re better than others, you poor excuse of a demon!”

“You’re going too far, mutt,” Kouga warned, showing his fangs as well, his wet tail bristled. However, Inuyasha didn’t seem to register what his made said, that he was even saying anything, and continued showering Kouga with curses.

“You stinking wolf! Your idiocy is boundless!”

“Fucking dogface! Will you shut up finally?”

“That’s what you want? A little docile doggy following your will?”

“What are you even talking about, you dumb…?” Kouga fell silent, thinking about a good insult he could use to call Inuyasha, but nothing juicy occurred to him.

And that was the moment the hanyou stopped growling, but he didn’t seem to calm down, not at all. Pure rage flashed in his eyes, his dog ears almost flat on his skull.

“What? A half-breed?” he asked in a low, dangerous voice.

Kouga’s heart skipped a beat. His eyes were wide as he was staring at his mate, his fangs disappeared behind his lips again and the fur on his tail smoothed.

“That’s what I am, right? Just a dumb half-breed. What am I even doing with you almighty demons?” Inuyasha started again, his voice laced with hysteria he was trying to keep at bay.

“That’s not what I wanted to say,” Kouga finally uttered, still astonished with the turn of this conversation. “You know I don’t care that you’re a hanyou. No one here cares about it. I told you…”

“You told me and you lied! You’re a fucking liar, Kouga!” Inuyasha’s lower lip trembled. He looked too hurt to even think straight.

“When did I give you the reason to doubt me?”

“When?” Inuyasha laughed humorlessly. “I was there, Kouga. Yesterday, when you caught that half-demon. You didn’t know it; I stood against the wind. I was looking for you and I found you with the group of your lackeys. You yelled at the hanyou and called him a lousy half-breed!”

Silence fell between the two. Kouga stared at his mate, his eyes wide and mouth open in total shock.

Inuyasha looked away as if he was unable to bare Kouga’s gaze anymore. His face was flushed with helpless anger and there were shadows in his eyes.

“Why did you even mate me if this is what you think about half-demons?” he asked, disappointment and sadness sounding in his tone.

“Inuyasha,” Kouga addressed him in a low voice. The hanyou swiveled his dog ears and turned his head away from the wolf demon as though he wanted to show him how little he cared about whatever Kouga had to say.

“Inuyasha, listen to me,” Kouga insisted. “You didn’t understand. That thing yesterday had nothing to do with you. It had nothing to do with half-demons in general. Demons, half-demons, humans… I don’t care about it. You should be the one to know it best, dammit.”

Inuyasha turned his head back and glared at his mate. “Yes, that’s what I thought as well. But it sure as hell didn’t sound like you didn’t care yesterday.”

Kouga sighed. Now he understood much better why Inuyasha was so upset and a dick the whole day.

“Yesterday was different, pup,” he said, keeping his voice low… and pleading.

Inuyasha frowned even more. “How? And don’t call me ‘pup’ while I still feel like killing you.”

Kouga would have laughed if the situation wasn’t so serious. It seemed like he would lose his mate if he didn’t give him a satisfactory explanation.

“The half-demon, he is a poacher,” he said. “We’ve been having problems with him for quite some time. It wouldn’t be that bad if he only killed as much as he needs to survive. But instead of one doe he kills the whole flock. And that’s unacceptable. We’ve warned him several times to stop, but he just didn’t listen. Yesterday, I warned him for the last time. Next time we catch him on our territory, poaching or not, we will kill him without mercy.”

Inuyasha listened carefully, but he didn’t seem convinced. “I understand you were angry,” he said quietly and looked away. “But even that didn’t give you the right to say that.”

“No, it didn’t. I’m a dumb wolf. An idiotic demon,” Koga said.

Inuyasha stiffened for a moment and looked at his mate again as though he contemplated something.

“You’re a wimpy wolf,” he said, his eyes fixed on Kouga’s face.

“And you’re a damn mutt,” the wolf chief reacted immediately. “Your friend is a whiny fox and your brother a stupid dog.”

“No, my brother is a fucking bastard,” Inuyasha said, and the corners of his mouth twitched a little.

Kouga couldn’t hold back his grin. “Whatever you say.”

“A snobbish daiyoukai,” Inuyasha continued, but this time he was serious. “I get it now,” he said tiredly.

Kouga chanced a step towards his mate and when nothing happened, he came up to him and slowly, carefully wrapped his arms around him. Inuyasha sighed heavily and leaned to Kouga, resting his forehead against his shoulder.

“Mutt? Before we mated, we agreed that you’d come to me if anything was up. Why didn’t you this time?” he asked gently.

Inuyasha tensed a little, but he didn’t pull away. “I was hurt, okay? And pissed. I didn’t want to see your face for a while. And then I was pissed even more. I hate being underestimated because I’m a hanyou.”

Kouga hugged his mate tighter. “I’m sorry, pup, that I made you feel that way.”

Inuyasha lifted his head abruptly and looked Kouga in the eyes. “Have you just apologized? Are you feeling all right? Aren’t you sick?”

Kouga blushed. “Damn mutt,” he growled.

Inuyasha grinned, folding his own arms around his mate, not allowing him to pull away.

*

They came back to the wolf’s den with empty hands, but in good mood, the hunt totally forgotten. They talked and made fun of each other, laughing light-heartedly. Wet clothes stuck to their bodies, and the two of them headed to their chambers to get rid of them.

In their bedchamber, Kouga took of his headband and let his hair down. He shook his head to get the residual water out of it. He felt he was watched and when he looked at his mate, he noticed hunger in Inuyasha’s eyes. The hanyou had managed to take off his fire-rat robe, but he was standing there now, staring at the wolf.

“What?” Kouga asked, and a grin spread across his lips.

“Nothing,” Inuyasha said, the corners of his mouth lifting in a smirk. He looked away, turning his attention to his hands undoing the obi of his red hakama.

Kouga snorted, amused, and got back to undressing himself.

He just untied the binding on the pelt around his hips when he noticed Inuyasha gazing at him again. The hanyou was still in his white undershirt, a content grin on his lips.

“What now?” Kouga asked, unable to stop himself from smiling.

“Don’t mind me,” Inuyasha said and sniggered. “Just waiting for when you pull that thing off.”

“Why don’t you just say that you want to see my ass?” the wolf chief teased.

Inuyasha laughed. “Maybe it’s not just your ass.”

“Aw, naughty.” Kouga smirked, turning to his mate fully. The pelt slid down his body and pooled around the wolf demon’s ankles. He put his hands on his hips, letting Inuyasha have a good look at his naked body.

The hanyou took his lower lip between his teeth, but he couldn’t prevent the content smile.

“You like what you see?” Kouga asked, coming up to his mate.

“I don’t complain,” Inuyasha said, his golden eyes finding Kouga’s, his mouth looking for the wolf’s lips.

Kouga definitely had no intention to deny the hanyou his wish. He connected with him in a fierce kiss, their apology to each other for the misunderstanding and all the bad things they had said to each other throughout the day. The apology turned quickly into desire, desire into action. Kouga wrapped his arms around Inuyasha, pushing him slowly towards their bed.

“Why are you still clothed?” he growled against his mate’s lips as they sank on the furs.

“Hmmm? Am not,” the half-demon said dazedly, going after Kouga’s mouth again and pulling him on his body.

“What about the last piece?” the wolf chief reminded him before their lips met again, and his hand got under the wet fabric, caressing Inuyasha’s leg.

Inuyasha broke the kiss after a moment. “What about it?” he asked, his lips curled in an impish grin.

“Take it off,” Kouga said, his hand traveling up the inner side of his mate’s thigh.

Inuyasha laughed. “Make me.”

Kouga raised an eyebrow and his mouth stretched into a wide, wolfish grin. “Gladly!”


End file.
